Landscape
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Painting Rp Society Landscape 13 Comments CarwashCat CarwashCat @carwashcat 2 years ago Underneath the door of every bedroom in the Society for Arcane Sciences, a letter slipped through during Saturday morning. Sydney had been repeating the exact same words for over thirty letters the previous week, taking much of her spare time; but she knew that it would be worth it. It was about time that the Society should do this; it would be so much fun! Well, at least for her. The letter read as follows: To whom it may concern, As some of you are aware, and I understand that many of you won't be, but I have recently moved into the Society for Arcane Sciences. I am a painter, of reputable origins, and a pigmentation chemist. Some of you have met me, but most of you haven't. I am proposing a landscape of every Society member in its entirety, be it through funding or cleaning the toilets. This will take place today in the main hall at midday. Come along if you are interested, if not, then that's fine with me! Your palette, S. K. Shaw Throughout the week, she had also found other members of the Society who lived in locations outside of the building. Sydney found their address and hand-delivered them. That midday, Sydney sat down on a single stool in the main hall, wide canvas on stand, palette and paint brush in hand; as well as a selection of her works for evaluation. She had taken the liberty of compiling a list of those that were to hopefully arrive; and eyed it carefully. She waited. ((As I'm not really an artist (how ironic), there won't be an actual landscape of all the characters. It'll only be in detailed description. If anyone's uncomfortable with how I might describe the character or present them in their portrait or in the landscape, then please tell me! And if anyone is wondering, Sydney will paint herself in at the side afterward. Enjoy!)) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Interesting, what's the idea?)) •Share › − Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Characters come in, Sydney paints a sort of "school photo"-esque landscape of the Society members to hang somewhere. I'm not very good at relaying ideas, it seems.)) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((A Group portrait sounds lovely, count me in!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago *As Sydney set up her materials, a small blonde woman in a green dress appeared beside her.* Excuse me, is this where we're doing the landscape painting? •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Oh, yes, that's right!" Sydney replied, slightly surprised by the woman's sudden appearance. "May I have your name, quickly?" Sydney fished for the checklist of names. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod CarwashCat • 2 years ago I'm Mz. Hyde. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Sydney flicked through, eventually finding the name. Not having a pencil to hand, she crossed the name out with a small droplet of paint. "Great! Not sure how long it'll be before the others arrive, just take a seat over there." Sydney pointed toward a long line of chairs that ran across the hall, directly opposite her. "Nice dress, by the way." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod CarwashCat • 2 years ago Thanks! I didn't see a memo about a specific theme or anything, so I thought wearing my favorite creation would fit the occasion. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Sydney suddenly became aware of what she was wearing, paint-stained and scruffy, and feebly tried to straighten up. "Well, I'll need more green than I have, but it won't be a problem!" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod CarwashCat • 2 years ago Heh, sorry! Thanks for doing this by the way, I've always wanted a picture of all of us! •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "My pleasure!" Sydney returned. "I tried to find one of those photographs, thinking there might be one with everyone, but I didn't. I'm not doing much else except mixing paints, so I decided to do this for a bit!" •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Catt wandered into the hall, scrutinizing the letter in mild confusion. Her top Hatt set high on her short, light brown curls, and she wore her usual black collared shirt under her brown jacket. Her small red satin sash tied neatly around her neck, and her blue jeans, mostly clean. At least, clean enough for no one to notice. The shoes could have done with a polish, but she didn't know how to do that, and wasn't comfortable getting one of the street urchins to do it. Strangers touching any part of her was an uncomfortable idea. "Am I too late?" She asked the room, not sure who to be looking for. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Sydney overhead the voice just as she was coming back from her room, another pot of green paint. She noticed several more Lodgers by the chairs, some she recognised, some she didn't. But the voice didn't come from their direction. Arcing over to look behind a glass vivarium, Sydney saw her. Carrying the pot over, Sydney waved enthusiastically. "Hello!" Sydney greeted. "Not late at all, we've not got everyone yet. I'm Sydney Shaw, by the way. Could I have your name?" •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy